Mysterious nights
by AnGelFrEaK101
Summary: Lindsay is a normal young woman except she has a night job. She meets people she never though existed.
1. Angel of darkness

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the fantastic four or Spiderman comics; I wish I did, but I do not. However do own Lindsay.**_

I walked into my class and noticed that the class I had signed up for had just begun. So, I took out my notepad out to write notes, but before that; I saw a guy sitting up in the front with a friend whispering away. The professor introduced himself to his class. Mr. Gordon, I think, was his name. He had begun talking about writing and other stuff. I wasn't some attractive person, or think so.

When the Bell rang everyone got up and left. I wore glasses, so when I dropped my books they fell along with them, when I tilted my head. The guy who was not long ago was whispering, was now actually helping me pickup my books. When I finished he introduced himself, I shook his hand and said, "My name is Lindsay. I'll see you around." As I walked away I thought about his name, it was Johnny Storm, _his name sounded familiar, _I thought I walked away from the scene. I went back to my apartment; I put my books to the side and fell asleep since I was tired from classes.

I was tired from the doing work, and from my late night patrolling. And with that metal note I remembered I had to go out again. I sleep until 11pm and got ready. I wore my dark clothes to help me blend throughout the night. I walked outside my balcony and jumped off. Not to commit suicide but to land safely below.

When I landed I sensed trouble downtown, so I flew over there. When I landed to the destination. There were five men masked like myself; in dark clothes holding a knife to a woman and a kid if she didn't give them her money. _This was what I do_, Lindsay thought quietly. She approached the two of five men and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He looked me and looked at my partially masked face. And said, "What are you going to do?" I held out my hand and flicked his right temple and he fell like a sack of potatoes. And his "friends" came charging at me, as the woman and young boy ran for their lives. Then I felt a presence when I turned around to look. I seen the guy that was about to attack me, was now up in a web.

The guy who had sent the web was a guy in a costume. The costume was almost like mine except his whole face was all covered. _How can he breathe?_ I thought. I turned around and pushed the next man to encounter my face and the knocked him out cold.

The woman and the boy who had ran, came out their hiding place and thanked me and left. I was about to make my escape but I felt an arm laid on me to keep me from walking away. It was another guy but he was wearing a uniform with a number 4 on it. He let go of me and the guy with the weird costume came over and introduced themselves to me. The guy who had worn the weird suit was known as Spider-man and the other guy with the four was the Human torch from the fantastic four. They didn't know me and they didn't even recognize me, because of my mask, so Spider-man asked, "What do we call you?" I shrugged because I had no earthly clue. The guy who was called the Human Torch was still flamed on but didn't say anything. I then quickly said, "Hey, I got to dash; maybe I'll see you around." And with that I teleported out of there leaving them with curious faces. When I got back to my place I took a shower I noticed there was a burn mark on my shoulder where the fire guy grabbed me.

When I finished my shower I changed into my nightwear and hid my clothes I wore that night and went to bed. As i lay there feeling different, I felt my eyes get heavy.

When I woke, I shut off my ringing alarm clock and got ready for school. I decided to wear a long sleeved shirt to cover the burnt part of my arm. When I entered the school nobody noticed me, _like always._

I didn't seem to care though. I entered my classroom and sat down and the class had begun, but something was weird there was a familiar scent from last night. I ignored it and went on with my day. I hadn't let anyone know about me I guess everyone thought I was weird. But there was a weird scent that was lingering. I turned my head over to the guys who were once again talking. I used my enhanced hearing to hear what they were talking about and the guy just turned as if he knew what I was doing. _Was I being obvious? _When class was over I noticed nothing unparticular. I couldn't tell that flamed guy's identity because he was flamed up and the flames were bright. I ran to the restroom and looked at my shoulder that was now somewhat healed. Nothing seemed different except,_ how did that guy know I was spying on him sort of speak? _

Then it was time to leave, _or I just choose to leave._ I had intelligence; it was that I wanted to learn more about writing and science, it was a new beginning. When I exited the restroom to leave I then saw Johnny Storm walking with a known friend, Peter Parker. Of course I knew him. I knew him from Mary-Jane Watson. She is a beauty people would say. But I am more different. They were together. He always had an extra sense Mary- Jane said. Peter always disappeared when there was a siren and he was pending. Johnny Storm didn't seem to recognize me even though he helped me that one day.

I walked home that afternoon, which was when I saw that Johnny Storm fellow talking to a woman with blonde hair. They trailed off into a red porch. I didn't think anything of it so I continued. I locked the door to my apartment which I didn't share with anyone. And When I looked out my window I saw nothing. I fell asleep from doing my studying and woke at 8pm wondering,_ what if I bump into those guys again?_ _Do they know who I am? _She shook the thoughts from her head and walked out of the apartment. She walked out. AS she began walking she heard a nosie coming toward her. _Why was I walking alone at night?_


	2. Keeping things secret

**Disclaimer: I own nothing branded or anything from these comic books. I do own Lindsay.**

As she was walking, the noise was getting closer. When she turned around, she was relieved because It was only a dark cat running in the shadows of the night. She wasn't scared but a little relieved. She was to make a stop at the store and go back to her apartment._ I hope nothing freakish happens,_ she thought She wasn't going to go out tonight and do her nightly duty, because she had to take a break once in a while. But it did still kill her inside to see people getting hurt or seeing police sirens heading to the site or a brawl or anything. But one thing sure happened that was sure to change her for the mean time.

Lindsay kept walking until she heard a deeper sound coming toward her, so she used her gift to tell what it was, but nothing come of it. Then suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her lower neck and the person told her not to do anything or her life would be over. She smirked at that knowing nothing bad would happen, but went along with it. The person, who she identified as a man, because of his voice, wasn't going to let her get away. So she said, "What do you want from me?" The man jabbed the knife in her neck putting enough pressure to draw blood. He then said, "I want …" But before he could finish he was goneand when Lindsay turned around she saw the man screaming and couldn't move because he was up in a web. When Lindsay looked around she sensed the person who created the web was right above her. She felt the blood from the cut, trickle down her neck slowly. Although it wasn't as red as in the movies, it was darker.

Spiderman came in to plain view to meet her. He asked under his mask, "Are you alright?" The wound was now getting to her. Turns out the knife he cuther with was drugged or poisoned. But before it could take affect, she saw a flamed guy walk into her view and before she knew it, she was on the ground unconscious. She remembered that night of meeting that Human torch guy, but there was something about that guy that was familiar. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

When she woke, she wasn't in her apartment. She was lying down on a medical bed in a lab looking place. When she looked next to her it was the blonde woman she had seen way earlier. But she was more up close. She was wearing a white over robe. She looked to be a scientist.Shewas kind of scared. She noticed that Lindsay was awake. _Where are those guys? And how did I get here? _The woman glared and finally spoke to me; she said, "Do you feel any better?"Lindsay didn't say anything.Lindsay simply then nodded and asked, "How did I get here?" She looked atthewounded girland didn't say anything. It was just her and Lindsay. The room was long and narrow and was painted all white. She then said, "Do you remember what happened last night?" Lindsay quivered, "I saw this guy he had flames all over and then there was another guy who shot webs from his hands." She looked atthe girl againand asked, "I think you are alright to go home." _I didn't even know this woman and she didn't even know me. _She then turned toher and said, "Oh, I'm sorry my name is Sue and what's your name?"Lindsay justglared and said, "My name is Lindsay." _Who brang me here?_

The woman known as Sue was helping me up.Lindsay then asked, "How did I get here." Sue was stumped so she changed the subject and said, "The wound should heal within two days." _I guess she didn't see anything out of the ordinary with me. _She showedher out of the lab and out of the building. _She didn't give a lot of information about herself._ When Lindsay left the place,she saw none other then Johnny Stormstanding outside the building, He sawher and came up to talk. He commented, "Whoa, did you get into a cat fight?"Lindsay said, "Nah, we go to the same school, right?" He noticed me and answered, "I think, you're that girl who dropped her books, right." _He always seems to find a good way to decribe some people,I guess. _Of course he knew what happened, he was there. That Lindsay didn't know.

As she was walking away,she noticed that he was following her. But she was concentrating on something what she couldn't believe; The New York post had a picture of her, in her disguise with a headline saying: **Menace or hero? You decide. **She picked up the newspaper and asked Johnny who was nearby, "Would you look at this, seems like there is another person out there." Johnny looked at the picture he now was holding and said, "Whoa she's…"Johnny stopped talking._I knew what he was going to say even before he was to say it. _She then asked, "I wonder what she is?" He just stared._ Why was this guy following me? _She read more of the article. _I wonder where they got most of these pictures from, they were so good._

Johnny was looking mainly at the pictures. _I wonder why? _AsLindsay turned the other way, Sue came out of the building and yelled, "Hey, Johnny can you take her back to her home. It's almost nightfall and I don't want her hurt again." Johnny raised his arms and said, " Don't panic!" Sue walked away._ Why does she worry? I can't let her or Johnny know who I am._

Johnny said, goodbye to Sue and said, "You met my sister right?" Lindsay wasn't wearing her glasses she was wearing contacts. She looked at Johnny and asked, "That was your sister?" _I think he is lying. _He nodded and said, "Do you remember anything last night?" She didn't know how she got there and what to do. She said, "I remember only a little bit." Johnny didn't want to pry, although he knew what happened to Lindsay. But he didn't know of Lindsay's nightly disguise.

He would figure it out sooner or later.

He took me to my place.She lived alone. She was old enough to live onher own. He didn't seem to really notice, but whensheturned around, Johnny was still behind her. So she thought maybe she will get to know this guy more. She talking to him and left him dumbstruck.

When she walked up the stairs to her apartment, she checked her wound. It was fully healed. So she disposed the bandage. And had a shower. When she looked at her arm, she notice that the burn mark was a fresh one. _What did those two guys do to me? _She would hurt them badly if they did. But she would remember something like that.

Thenlindsay heard herphone ring, it was the woman, Sue. She called to say that Lindsay left her belongings there. _That's maybe how she got my phone number. _

Lindsay had lots to do. First, She was to figure out what happend and secondly, she had to go out tommorow night. She felt sick. So she fell asleep. She had to go to school later. _Darn, I have to sit in a boring class all day._She felt hungover, even though she doesn't or had any drinks latelydrink.

She woke up in the morning and walked to her school. She sat in the back since she didn't want the professor to see that she was drained. She didn't even take notes.She was watching Johnny Storm. But in the middle of that, shewas surprized whenhe noticedthat hewas staring back at her and so she turned away, suddenly. She was thinking, _Why is so familar, she remember that torch guy's scent and they seemed to be the same. _She wasn't looking at him because she had a little crush on him, that wasn't the case, it wasthat she was curious.


	3. Menace or Hero?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing branded or anything from these comic books. I do own Lindsay.**

When he noticed that Lindsay was gawking at him from a close distance, he just smirked when he noticed. Lindsay was about to leave, but she couldn't someone was blocking her way. She looked up and saw, again, none other than Johnny Storm, but something was up. Everyone soon left but Johnny was still there with his friend, Peter. Lindsay walked out of the room and down the hall. As she was walking down the hallway, the two guys were following her. _Are they following me? Nah, they're just going to the library, maybe? _Then there was a huge smash and the whole wall come tumbling down before Lindsay's eyes. Lindsay jumped and stopped walking and the two guys stood behind her. And then Johnny said, "What the heck was that?" She stepped back only to stand next to Johnny.

When Lindsay heard another smashing sound she immediately reached out for something. Johnny looked down onlyto notice she grabbed his hand.hand. Lindsay looked at what she grabbed and let go. Johnny just smirked. She didn't know why she grabbed his hand, but what was most important was that she leaves now.Johnny and Peter were actually trying to pull me out of there because I stood and stared blankly at the thing that smashed through the wall.

Lindsay woke from the nightmare with a weird feeling. She had never thought about stuff like that. She began to get ready to meet Sue, so she could get her stuff. Lindsay already made the call, _why am I nervous? _

When she got there she stared at the building which looked the same for every since she has lived in New York. She walked into the lobby. She was soo distracted by the tall ceilings and the decorations she didn't notice the man at the counter trying to get her attention. She was interrupted by a book being slammed shut. She looked down and then the man said, "Who are you here to see?"Lindsay glared at man and said, "Sue Storm." The man said, "I'm sorry she mustn't have told me." But just then I heard something so I turned my attention to woman who the man was now speaking to. The woman had blonde hair.

She introduced herself to me and the man was completely embarrassed. She explained that some guests weren't truthful. She took Lindsay to the elevator and they both shared laughs and conversation. When they met the top of the building; penthouse suite. They both walked out of the elevator and Sue guided her to the living room.

Lindsay noted the big huge laboratory, _she must be a scientist,_ she thought Sue handed Lindsay her things that were left there. Instinctively Lindsay rummaged through her things to check if anything was missing, she sighed with relief that nothing was. Sue invited her to stay longer so they could get to know each other better. _I wonder if she has any secrets, does she knows my secret. _As Sue and Lindsay got to know each other better they ended up having fun. All of a sudden she heard the elevator doors open and Sue turned her attention to the elevator to see who it was. She sighed when she noticed that it was only Johnny. Johnny walked over to the living room and stood in front of them and then sat down next to Lindsay. Lindsay was scared and she didn't want to be bothered.

After another 30 minutes. Sue left the room and went to see Reed who came back at that time.

At this point she noticed Johnny looking at her for a long period of time. Sue was not only gone for ever but for while now. And this Johnny guy was making her nervous. He then spoke to her, "So…" Lindsay turned her attention to Johnny yet again he said, "Hey you want to go, somewhere?" She nodded and they were off. As they strolled through the city it was beautiful. _This is awkward. _They strolled through central park, admiring the view along the way. But then all of a sudden she heard sirens and then as she made her way to the street she seen a blue and red outfitted man webbing his way to the sight. Johnny who was now standing close behind her, said, "There's something over there."

As she and Johnny reached the destination of disaster. She saw Spider-man helping some woman and her children out of a jewelry shop that was being robbed. And as Johnny and Lindsay stood there like many of the others. Lindsay sought to use her gifts mainly so that Johnny wouldn't know it was her. She made the two guys in the building go unconscious. She heard the police officers saying, "The two men in the building were found unconscious." Johnny turned to me and said, "How awkward!" He thought about it for a brief second then continued, "We should go back." When Lindsay got back she grabbed her stuff and left. She went back to her apartment. She then left at midnight to do her nightly duty. She slid on her mask and jumped out the side window landing yet again, safely below. She began walking and she jumped up and began floating in mid-air, she could control wind or gravity.

She floated slowly throughout the whole city, until she saw a flamed trail so she followed it. As she neared the end of the trail she saw a man sitting on the top of the empire state building. The night was calm and so she decided to join. She landed and guided herself over to the young man who was still sitting there. He was shocked when she kneeled down beside him. It was all weird. She began to speak, "It's amazing what you see at such a distance." The human torch looked at her and said, "Hey, I recognize you from the other night." She blissfully answered, "Yes, I remember too." She eyed him for a moment under her partial masked face. She could tell his desperate wanting to know who she was. But all she wanted to know was why she couldn't tell who this man's identity was. She sat there then the human torch said, "Let's go for cover!" as she felt moisture and was alarmed, she made a leap and urged the human torch to come along.

He did the same and they ended up walking down an alley. It was dark and cold. She was shaking and when she turned to the human torch she realized they weren't alone. Then all of a sudden she heard a scream close by.

She and the human torch ran on foot up to the person who cried. They heard it was close by. When they caught up to the site they noticed there was a young woman crying and it was Mary- Jane Watson. She was being held captive, and there was no one there to stop this bad guy. Not even Spider-man. _Well, not yet, I hope._ Lindsay looked at the human torch and screamed, "Ready?" He nodded and he began to throw flames at the man who was keeping her captive in a glass box located in the middle of the street. She walked up closer to the box to get a better look but made sure she was safe. As Lindsay looked in the box, Mary-Jane was shreiking for her life. As the human torch distracted the man, Lindsay went up to the box and looked in, yet again. It seemed to have something inside. She narrowed her vision and seen nothing toxic, but before that; she reinsured Mary-Jane that she wasn't going to harm her. But suddenly after that she felt a presence and Mary Jane screamed, Lindsay ducked and Lindsay grabbed the thing he was using to harm her and the guy froze and was tossed by Lindsay. _That guy doesn't know who he is dealing with. _Lindsay strived to find a way for the hostage to get out but there wasn't any. If Lindsay smashed the glass bow there would be a chance of Mary-Jane getting seriously wounded.

As in that moment the human torch and she knew they weren't alone; when Lindsay looked away from the glass box she seen spider-man at top speed. He took no chances and covered most of the bad guys in sticky web. After all the sticky web covering, he saw Lindsay (but he didn't know it was in fact Lindsay) and the human torch. He raced up to the box and Lindsay commented, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He turned my way and asked, "Why?" Lindsay gaped, "Well, in shape it was built it may collapse and it may hurt her, I can get her." Spider-man and the human torch looked at each other, and said, "Well, let's see about that." Lindsay disappeared for only a second and then reappeared in the glass box with the girl. At first Mary-Jane was scared but when Lindsay started to untie her, she felt okay. Then Mary-Jane was rescued.

As I was walking I looked towards the guys who saved me the other night and said, "Bye". And Lindsay disappeared.

The next morning,

_I could believe such things that happened last night. I still want to know who the human torch's real identity. _She had no classes today and she was excited to go shopping. She didn't want to have no fashion skills. And as she was walking by she saw yet again, trash newspaper, by something was different. The headlight read: **masked menace or hero helps save young girl in a hostage situation. **She turned to her right and saw some people holding up signs protesting. Lindsay didn't know what for but in that moment she saw Johnny. _Why is he always around?_ She took a deep sigh and headed the other way. Holding the newspaper in one hand she was trying hard not to think of that dream, _did I like that guy in my dream? It has to be a joke._ She continued thinking about the newspaper, _why do they call me a menace? _She tried to escape but she heard someone call out to her. She turned around and was confronted by none other the Johnny Storm. He was shocked to seeher and quite nervous.

He picked up the same newspaper and he read it aloud, " Menace or hero? WellI think if she saves people then that's got to count for something." Wanting to see her reaction he looked at her for a brief second. Lindsay looked at the picture and seen that they took a picture of the whole thing, page by page. It was interesting. Lindsay asked, " So, why does she wear a mask?" It was a a question she wanted to hear from him, and to see if he knew.He and she began walking. And he anwered, "Maybebecause she is afraid people will see her differently, maybe she doesn't want the attnetion on her."Lindsay was amazed by his insight, it was true.


	4. Strange things

**Disclaimer: I own nothing branded or anything from these comic books. I do own Lindsay.**

_(A/N: Please let me know what you think. Good or bad! No flames! But I do take constructive reviews. Thank you. And thanks for reading my story.)_

Lindsay didn't want to reveal herself yet; to Johnny Storm. She knew it would be unsafe.

They continued walking until Peter waved Johnny over to him. Johnny didn't know what to do at this point and so he went over and we said our good byes. Lindsay was so tired from last night. When she got back to her apartment. Shelaid down on her fluffy sheets and quickly fell asleep. When she woke; Lindsay looked at the clock and it was 11:00p.m. She got her disguise on and left in the shadows of the night she then floated over the city and saw some commotion going on in the museum and sped over there fast. She didn't see anything at first but when Lindsay landed she saw the Human Torch and Spider-man but closely she then saw more people. Lindsay saw a man literally wrap his arms around a bad guy and then a big man made of rock was in the corner clobbering some guy nearby and when she had seen the Human Torch come towards her; he said, "Hey, you!"

He left and then that's when she saw a woman appear before her own two eyes. She was about to attack her but then the Human Torch intervened and the woman put her guard down. Lindsay was worried. They, as in the strangers with unique abilities such as her own all came toward her and introduced themselves; but she didn't tell them about herself. She just walked out of the way and saw that these people had it under control but that was weird. There were more people like her. _So, it isn't a small world after all. _The Human Torch came up to her after having control of the situation and apparently they defeated the bad guy. He asked along with the others, "Would you like to join us?" She didn't know what to say and what they meant. She was nervous and could tell from the looks of it she was going to have to vanish because she was scared that they would recognize her. Even though she didn't even know who they were and they didn't know who she really was. _Could they already know who I am? _Lindsay disappeared like the invisible woman but Lindsay can teleport herself, and glide throughout the sky.

When she got back to her own apartment and looked at the mirror.

She had long raven black hair and dark glowing eyes when she did her nightly duty, but normally she really had longish blonde hair with blue ice eyes when going out in the world. She gazed at her reflected and took off her uniform. She felt tired and she fell yet, again asleep.

When she woke she was really nervous because she was watching the news and they were showing footage of the museum she had went to last night. The reported said, "_Is this masked hero/ menace with the fantastic four?" _I sighed. And thought; _I can't please everyone. _She had to go to her classes today. But what if she sees Johnny or Peter. What will she say? She was so nervous and so she decided not to attend. It was so unlike her but she had no choice she couldn't put her identity on the line. But what if she does meet that someone special. Will she give up her nightly duty? It all seemed so simple, but it wasn't.

As Lindsay sat on the couch nervously looking at her books. She received a text message, it was from Johnny. _How did he get my number? Oh wait I gave it to Sue when I was over there and he must of received it from her._ She was even scared about him having her phone number. The text message said, "Where are you?" She decided to say something basic back. She typed, "At home, where are you?" After she pressed send Lindsay got an instant reply. He commented, "I am at school. It's a blast!" Lindsay typed something and yet again she got an instant reply. Lindsay then typed, "What are doing later?" He replied, "Nothing, you?" She was so used to guys like him saying 'oh I am going with friends to a major party' but from her memory she seen guys she knew the guy she liked making out with another girl. But if she had her way she would have killed him. But she learned to control it. She **was **heart broken. She was well over that now. She typed, "Hey, maybe I'll see you around." And she did mean that, since whenever she thought about him he would be likely to show up out of nowhere.

That evening she decided to go out, _but where?_ She didn't have a clue. She wasn't going to do her nightly duty and she didn't want to get nabbed by a stranger. So she walked down a busy street and entered a club.

The club had lights and loud music blaring which could, maybe, could deafen someone. Lindsay pretended it didn't bother her and sat on the stool located by the bar. She placed her handbag on her lap. Then she heard a man about his late 30's ask her what she wanted to drink, she figured he was the bartender. She passed on having any alcohol so she had a Shirley temple drink instead. It was perfect. Although it was the evening and lots of people were here at this club. There were people her age here. But none of them looked interesting or familar for that matter. They had their own thing going. Lindsay felt lonely until, she felt someone lightly grab her shoulder.

Her first instinct was to throw the person away, but stopped when she noticed it was yet again, none other than Johnny Storm. He sat down next to her and they basically just talked. She was nervous. She wanted to leave but couldn't because she didn't want to be rude. Before she was unconfident with herself and let herself down for not sticking up for herself; but that all changed. If Johnny Storm knew her real identity it would be dangerous. As so she thinks. She was beginning to walk away, when someone walked in front of her blocking her way.. Then she felt a sensation, she was already outside and sensed Johnny Storm following her. She didn't know what to do. She turned around and Johnny said, "You know it's kind of dangerous out here at night, let me take you home." Lindsay nodded. She normally wouldn't let someone come with her. She was safe. As they began walking he said, "So… um…" She looked at him and expecting him to continue but he didn't. He just dropped her off at her apartment. Before he left he said, "Good bye." As he walked away he begun to feel weird.


	5. Group meeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the fantastic four or Spider-man. But wouldn't it be cool. Well, a girl can dream right?**

It was late and Lindsay wanted to make sure he was okay. He left in a hurry; she looked at him as he was leaving and noticed he was very nervous. She never has been nervous in a relationship. But when she was younger she got her heartbroken, not only once but twice. The first was when she saw her alleged boyfriend making out with another girl. The second, she had to get out of that relationship, because that's when she discovered her powers. It was eerie and mysterious.

She remembered blacking out and reappearing at her apartment.

Althought it was like she felt caged in a relationship. The guy was a great person in all. He never lied and never cheated. She felt bad and rotten inside but truly Lindsay wasn't the kind of girl who he really wanted for the future or one to marry. She was way too young to even think about that. So she broke it off.

There was something about Johnny Storm that made her want to know more about him. Like who is he is and why was he treating her like a friend, all of a sudden.

When she got inside she locked her door and sat on the couch. When she sat down she heard beeping. She looked around and noticed her message machine had a message. So she pressed play. She hoped it was a good one, because she felt lonely. She had a job, she was an assistant scientist.

She listened closely and heard:

**_Hey, Lindsay. _**

**_I was just wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow just to go shopping or something and get to know each other. I think we didn't get a lot of time, the other time. So call me to let me know. _**

She never would have thought Sue wanted to be her friend. She was very nice and all. But she had other things going. Like she was getting married from what she told Lindsay. But there was something Sue wasn't telling her. Whenever Sue got nervous she would leave the room. It was weird. She decided to call Sue up and agree on coming. After that Lindsay went to sleep.

The next day,

Lindsay saw Sue from a few feet away standing in front of the Baxter Building. _I wonder why she standing outside this time. _Lindsay walked up to her and they greeted each other. As they were walking some people were bugging Sue but it died down. Lindsay didn't want to ask why.

Sue and Lindsay ended up sitting in a café. Sue asked, "What happened with… um... you and Johnny last night?" Lindsay looked puzzled but asked, "What do you mean?" _How did she know? _Sue said, "Well, I noticed he was a little nervous lately." Lindsay nodded and commented, "Well you know him better than I." Sue Nodded and commented, "I just never seen him this way. That's all." We finished and then we strolled down the sidewalks. Lindsay then looked over to the side and saw a young woman about her age, with long red hair. She knew it was Mary-Jane Watson. And the guy she was talking to was Peter Parker. If anythingMary-Jane probably knew his dark secret, since they were a couple. Lindsay could remember when Peter was standing by Gwen Stacy's tombstone after she had pasted. And from that she knew something was fishy. But the more Lindsay thought about it, the more she knew. Lindsay waved at her old friend as they passed by. Sue looked over at me and asked, "You know her?" Lindsay nodded. They used to be close. But again she didn't want to reveal herself to her. But they still talked.

Sue understood and changed the subject. "So what courses are you taking?" Lindsay looked over to her new friend and answered, "Biology, chemistry, Physics, Calculus, Literature, etc." Sue was impressed. Those courses were sometimes complicated for others. But Lindsay already knew that, she was very intelligent. Meaning, she didn't get put into university because she choose to have a normal life. Lindsay had heard from Johnny that Sue and her fiancé were scientists. She loved science and complicated stuff. It made her more confident in who she was. She loved painting and art but that wasn't what she wanted to be. They continued walking and then she sensed something. She remembered that scent from the other night. But she wasn't sure. She had to be sure.

Soon it was getting late and so Lindsay thought she must get home. Sue said, "This was fun. Maybe we should do this next time. What do you say?" Lindsay nodded in agreement. She walked home feeling more confident, she had a friend. She wasn't some loner but she was having a hard time getting friends that were interesting in the things she was.

She walked down the sidewalk, that's when she had seen Mary-Jane. Mary-Jane was all alone walking. Lindsay walked up to her and she was scared until she realized it was her. She was reading a newspaper. She was showing it to Lindsay and said, "That's the person who saved me." Lindsay looked at her closely and said, "Really, You sure it wasn't this guy?" Lindsay pointed to the guy in a spider costume. May-Jane shook her head. But looked closely at Lindsay like she knew something.They continued walking. "I was wondering; did you see Peter the other night?" Lindsay asked. Mary-Jane nervously answered, "Actually we had dinner the other night it was splendid!" She was very convincing, but something about that answer made Lindsay think she was hiding something. Mary-Jane went the other way and they said their goodbyes. Although they **were **friends. They didn't hang out much. Lindsay was nervous. She couldn't decide if she was going to her nightly duty tonight. While she was surfing the net on her computer she looked up some information on those people.

She was going to go out tonight. She wanted to learn more about the Fantastic four and Spider-man. They were different people, like her. She wasn't going to let that pass. She got changed and jumped yet, again safely to the pavement below. She jumped and grabbed a ledge of a building and then pulled herself up. She then didn't anything wrong. She stayed there for a while. She then started walking down the streets of New York hoping to catch something. She felt someone behind her; so she teleported herself up above to see who was following her. It was just a young man. When she looked closer she saw it was a man with a spider costume. At first she didn't see his costume. After a while he looked her way, as if him knowing she was watching. _What was he doing? _She then had seen another man with fire all over his body. She knew these people. Then she saw three more people. The people she had seen the night before. She eavesdropped and heard, "Who was that girl we meet the other day?" Lindsay saw Mr. Fantastic and The Thing shrug. But then the Human Torch said, "I am not sure that's the point guys I mean, she could join us." Spider-man didn't officially join the team he just helped. The Invisible Woman said, "Well, maybe we should see what she is all about." Lindsay could not handle to listen so she jumped and appeared before their very eyes. They looked at her and then she said, "Is this a group meeting?" meeting their glares.


	6. Detective

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything form the comic books. I do own character which is Lindsay. And I own nothing branded. _**

When she looked at their glares, she noticed she was still shadowed by the dark shadows of the night. _Who stays up this late? Oh, this is a city where nobody sleeps. _She walked over to them and felt a weird feeling.

It was like she knew these people, but Lindsay moved pass it. She stared at the guy all covered in stone, and then at the woman who she didn't see at first but now she was visible. _What a unique ability!_ She didn't want to say one out loud just in case she would reveal herself or they would recognize her. She recognized the Human Torch and Spider-man.

A man who stretched himself over to her said, "Who are you?" Lindsay thought quietly trying to think of a name they could call her and one came, "Dark Shadow". Since Lindsay came out of no where and always camouflaged within the darkness.

They glanced back at her for a while now. She still had her face half covered. It was black along with her whole outfit. The Spider-man said, "Am I sensing something?" He turned to look over across to the bridge. But nothing came of it. When he looked back he noticed Lindsay was standing next to him.

The Invisible Woman asked, "Should we see what crime is going down near by?" Spider-man answered, "I don't sense anything." Lindsay now called the Dark Shadow stood for a minute or two. Then she pointed over to a nearby alley and when Spider-man looked at what Lindsay was pointing at; he saw a woman being attacked when he turned to her she was gone. The Human Torch peered down and saw the woman he just was talking to.

Forcefully Lindsay jerked the guy away who was trying to assault the woman; away from the poor woman. The bad man landed on the floor the woman grabbed her purse and ran with the instructions of the Dark Shadow as in Lindsay. Lindsay stared down at the man; she could tell from the way he stopped moving he was unconscious. She looked closely to the man and noticed he was with the man that attacked her weeks before. It was the man that the Human Torch and Spider-man didn't seem to capture on time.

The Human Torch along with the Spider-man arrived down where Lindsay was and helped tie the guy up and managed to get him to police station. Lindsay soon left them for home; she disappeared before the others knew she was gone. She was going to have a wonderful sleep.

She got home and changed and had a shower. In her shower she thought about her encounter with the Fantastic Four and Spider-man. Of course she knew them; she read the paper like it was her bible. There was no way she would ever find out who these people really were. She respected what they were doing and left it at that.

Her mind wondered as she fell asleep.

She dreamt that she was walking down the hallway of her school and she saw a man with a green mask and another man with a dark cloak and metallic features. It frightened her at first, but then that emotion came back when she seen the guy standing next to her was electrocuted. She gazed at the man next to her, it was Johnny.

She awoke and climbed out of bed. This was the most shocking dream she had since the one with her, Johnny and Peter. But that wasn't as shocking this one. Sure it had an effect on Lindsay because now she couldn't go back to sleep. She'd be very tired in the morning. She would never care if she missed school because she could prove herself greatly in many ways.

So she wasn't worried. Her thoughts left that topic and went to Johnny. _What if he was in danger? He did seem to want to protect me in the dream. _She vaguely remembered anyone one in the dream but Johnny. She knew faintly of who Johnny was. She wanted to know who he really was, but from what she heard; he was a total playboy. He would use girls and break their hearts. She didn't know him so she didn't judge him. Lindsay just had to know where her heart was in all this.

Lindsay wanted to go out and see if anything was happening in the city. The newspaper was her best source. She picked up the daily bugle and began cutting out articles and posted them on the scrap book she recently bought. She glued them and placed the book in the desk drawer and relaxed. The reason she did that was so she could remember them. School was closed for temporary reasons. So nobody was at school but instead they were hanging out around the city.

Instead of studying Lindsay walked outside her apartment and locked up. She wandered down the streets. She would have gone to do something constructive with her time but decided against it.

Soon it was late and she was at home before night fall.

She had to go out there, again. She finished off by placing the mask over her eyes and noticed that she could still see. Which was a good thing?

She escaped from her home and was now walking along the ledges of every building. She wasn't afraid of heights. She heard a squealing of an alarm from a far. She looked about and saw it was a jewelry gallery. She faded and appeared there in an instant.

She wasn't seen and she was well hidden from the robber. But she noticed the robber who turned the alarm off with well knowledge of what she was going to do.

She was wearing a black outfit with fluffy decorations. She too had half her face covered. She didn't notice Lindsay until she turned her way. Lindsay faded away so then strange woman didn't see her. But the strange woman still heard her. She yelled, "Who's there?" There was no answer.

Then there was a man, Spider-man who appeared out of nowhere. He and the woman seemed to have a connection. This was eerie. Lindsay also noted she was robbing a jewelry store with quite some skill.

Lindsay looked at the woman and then at Spider-man as he told her, "Get out of here! I don't want you to get into trouble." She looked at him and said in almost a whisper, "I'll be done in a minute." Spider-man probably tried to reason with her into not stealing before she stole something, but it wouldn't work.

Lindsay watched from the darkness. She didn't know what to do, so she made the thing the woman was about to steal disappear before the strange woman's eyes. Then the woman was looking for someone or something that might have done this and had seen nothing. Spider-man had heard a few noises while exiting and they disappeared together. Lindsay grinned as she held the missing item that was about to be stolen. She placed it back in its rightful place and began walking away.

When she woke she found herself in her bed where she apparently snuck back into at night in the safety of her home. She was well rested and ready for anything to come her way. She looked at the television and it turned on.

She sat down and watched and listened carefully in case anything should pop up. **_"Last night, there was reported sighting of the Black Cat trying to steal this item. She is dangerous and we are calling on all citizen's arrest." _**Then they showed pictures of the gallery. They announced. **_"Also, we have yet to discover if the Fantastic Four is working with or against this woman." _**They showed a good picture of Lindsay only in her disguise. Then they showed Spider-man who was all covered and unidentifiable. Lindsay thought she did the right thing and left it at that. She loved what she did either it was right or wrong she would have to live through it.

She got dressed and ran down the street and since the school was closed she couldn't finish her job. She was wondering what may encounter her on her way to the neighborhood pub. It was a pub or bar she went to and had talked to one of the woman there. The woman was a good person and she never judged. She was almost like a free spirit. Lindsay found her amazing at giving advice. Her name was Alicia.

Although she was blind it was like she could really see you for all you were. Lindsay entered the bar called Ernie's she couldn't read the second part because it was burnt out. She entered and immediately saw Alicia sitting quietly down in the corner talking or hanging out with no one in particular. Lindsay didn't want to just sit there uninvited so she asked Alicia, "Is anyone sitting here?" From her expression she remembered Lindsay's voice. She said instantly, "Yes, you." Lindsay was smiling.

She had many friends but she had to keep her distance. Alicia then said, "How are you darling, Lindsay right." _Alicia has heightened senses, right? _Lindsay simply answered, "Yes it's me. So what have you been up to?" Alicia smiled and said, "I have been… Well busy, you know making sculptures. You?" Lindsay always remembered Alicia always had magic hands with clay even with her disability.

Ernie came up to Lindsay and handed her a virgin margarita. It was like he knew her. Ernie and Alicia were clearly good friends and now was Lindsay's good friend. Then Alicia heard Ernie say, "Here's your virgin margarita, enjoy." Lindsay said, "It's like you know what I want even when I walk in, Thanks." Ernie smiled and said, "Well if you are a friend of Alicia's, you are a friend of mine." A warm smile came to Lindsay's face. Alicia then commented, "You still don't drink any alcohol, not saying I have a problem with it." I grinned and said, "Well you know me." They knew each other very well. Lindsay couldn't drink alcohol because it simply made her sick and brought back bad memories. Alicia then offered, "Well if I offended you I didn't mean it." Lindsay looked at and nodded but then she remembered she was blind and spoke up, "No, it's all cool." Nothing Alicia said ever offended Lindsay.

At that very second the door opened and she heard a familiar voice. Lindsay turned her head towards the voice and it was of Johnny's. Lindsay was super shy when she was her normal self and when it came to guys. It was things like this that made her wonder if she had a split personally. She made sure he didn't notice her but it was too late. He started to come over. _It seemed he knew Alicia but how? _He originally came over to say 'hello' to Alicia; instead he saw me there. He walked over and said, "I didn't know you came here!" I nodded and from Alicia's knowledge she knew something was up and could recognize Johnny by his smart talking ways. But that wasn't it tonight he was different. Alicia didn't have to **see** what was going down in order to make sense of it all. Johnny just sat there casually talked and then went back to what he was doing and then left.

Alicia then spoke up. "Is he gone, coast clear?" Alicia asked willing to talk secretively. Lindsay answered after looking around, "He's gone, coast clear." Then Alicia began, "I sense something is going on." Lindsay of course hasn't told anyone about nightly duty. It wasn't that she didn't trust Alicia; it was that she didn't want to put anyone in danger. Lindsay listened to what her close friend last said closely and asked, "First, what do you mean? Second, you know him?" She looked down as if she were thinking. She whispered, "To answer to your second question I am friends with his sister and her fiancé's friend, actually we are dating. And your first question is, I have known Johnny probably for a couple years and he seemed different tonight. He just seemed well not his usual self. But all what you choose to happen or even your choice as well; to pretend you don't know about it."

Lindsay thought about when Sue mentioned close to what Alicia said and replied, "You know I heard his sister say the say thing." Lindsay thought about that for a moment and moved on. It was things like this that made her wonder if she was in the same world as everyone else.

Sure Lindsay was blind to all this. Of course, Alicia knew that Lindsay knew Sue and some of her other friends but what Alicia sensed was something different. Alicia then said before laughing, "Well, what does that tell you?"

After a while it was getting late, Alicia went home safely. Lindsay was still at the bar. It was almost closing time and Lindsay was still left in her thoughts about what Alicia and Sue had said and what happened with Johnny. Ernie was closing and he said, "Well, Lindsay I'm closing up you know what that means." Although he said that in a joking matter Lindsay respectively got up and left after she heard him. Ernie said as she was heading for the door, "You, be safe now." She said, "Bye!"

It was midnight and not everyone was asleep. Lindsay exited the bar and began walking down the street. She was wondering what Alicia meant about Johnny but it wasn't easy for Lindsay to understand, she was different. She had her own thing going. _Could I trust Sue, Johnny and Alicia? _Lindsay was going to answer herself when something in the sky caught her eye. She ignored it and continued walking. She wasn't afraid of anything.

She walked clenching her jacket closed because of the cold weather. She felt like she was going freeze to death. It wasn't winter time, so what was freezing her. She turned around, nothing was there. She managed to see her apartment from where she was now jogging. She ran inside the lobby and then she got into warm clothes. She was going to go out tonight after hearing on the news trouble was stirring. She got ready and faded and when she appeared on the scene she sensed something wasn't right. She narrowed her vision and saw what she noticed before she chose to ignore it. She wandered over very carefully and making sure nobody seen her.

She leaped and was on the ledge of a building. The building was familiar. It was the Baxter building. She looked in and saw Johnny talking to his sister, Sue. Sue then continued, "Is this about that girl?" Johnny didn't answer. Instead he looked at her with 'I don't understand' look. And when Johnny didn't answer; Sue immediately thought something was wrong or up. But Sue then sensed he liked her. _But why and how?_ Lindsay hearing this was shocked but wanted to forget it.

She didn't clearly know what to do at this point but hide. She didn't want to get to know people like this, but she was interested. She stood there for a while more.

She noticed that only Johnny and Sue were in the room until. She looked closer and saw Alicia. Alicia was silent and it seemed she wasn't seen. Johnny now was sitting down with Sue and then he looked at Alicia and commented, "Hey, weren't you talking to her at the bar?" Alicia said, "Yes, we know each other. Why?" Johnny looked at the blind woman knowing she couldn't see he answered, "I don't know. Just weird that's all." Sue then said, "Does she know about your… well your secret." Johnny then answered, "I never showed her." At this point Lindsay was more curious and immediately took that as a good joke. All of a sudden she was scared to know the truth. She of course knew he wasn't some crazed killer. If he was, he would have a chainsaw and would be chasing girls in a deserted place. It would have been funny, in same ways.

Lindsay sat on the ledge of a building and counted the stars after leaving the Baxter building. She would have loved to learn more about the mysteriousness of that family but decided fate would let her know. She sat on the ledge and noticed someone was standing behind her. She didn't turn but she was ready to attack, well if you call sitting there calmly ready. The mysterious person sat next to her. To end suspense it was the Human Torch. Lindsay found it sometimes odd that he would pop out of nowhere, much like Johnny. It wasn't cold as much because she was wearing heavier clothing. She looked to her left and saw that the Human Torch had his hand flamed and was waving it around.

There was an awkward silence. But then Lindsay began, "I love this time of night." He looked at her and said, "Really?" Lindsay closed her eyes and took in all the noises and smells. She loved the city. The Human Torch glanced at her as if trying to read her mind but couldn't. Lindsay had no idea why he had come and why he was staying. So Lindsay then said, "What is the Human Torch doing here when he down there saying 'hi' to the ladies." He looked at her and never answered. At first she thought he was ignoring her, but that wasn't the case. He didn't know what to say. Which Lindsay thought was weird. Lindsay turned her attention back to the sky and saw a shooting star.


	7. Destiny or not?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything form the comic books. I do own on character which is Lindsay. And I own nothing branded. _**

It was dark and the sky was glowing along with the stars. Lindsay felt herself feel uneasy or uncomfortable. She was a shy person when it came to being with or around guys.

After she had seen the shooting star she wished for something to happen; something she would be happy with. She wanted to tell herself she was only dreaming but she wasn't. She got these gifts, then she met other people with extraordinary gifts; both out of nowhere.

This was her destiny; Lindsay had learned this and was often scared that nobody would accept her for it, but that wasn't all she as scared about, she was scared to be alone. But she didn't show that real often. She learned it all was a blessing.

She often wondered why The Human Torch didn't have anything to say. Maybe it was something else. Not wanting it to bother her, Lindsay focused on something else bothering her, who is the Fantastic Four? It wasn't that Lindsay was blind or was not willing to figure it out. It just wasn't the time. She didn't want to risk her life or theirs. It was common sense.

As she was sitting there in the corner of her eye she could have sworn to herself that she seen The Human Torch gazing at her for a while which was awkward.

She gazed back and then he jerked his head the other way.

It was almost dawn and Lindsay had to leave right away. So she did what she thought was right. She turned to the flamed man and quickly said, "See you later, tiger." And with that she faded away.

She looked in her bathroom mirror and noticed her eyes were bloodshot and so she splashed water on them and it went away. She wasn't tired, but she was used to going at night for her nightly duty and it didn't show that she was tired or that she hasn't slept the night through.

She exited out her apartment and started to walk down the busy street. While Lindsay walked by the famous shops and stores, she quickly hid when she sensed Sue walking freely down by the nearby clothing store. Lindsay for some reason didn't want Sue to see her. As she waited Lindsay then saw Alicia trying to catch up with her with her cane swaying. Lindsay then knew that Alicia knew Johnny through Sue, now Lindsay believed Alicia.

Lindsay followed in their direction and saw Sue holding up a wedding dress. Lindsay thought that Sue was all ready for the wedding. Lindsay ducked yet again when she spotted Sue coming toward the door near Lindsay. Sue was not trying on dresses she was picking up hers. Lindsay didn't know what to do. She focused on getting out of there fast but as she rushed out of view. She heard her name being called. She bit her lip and turned in the direction of her name being called and saw it was none other then Johnny Storm. _But why was he here? _He then approached her and said, "Hey!" Lindsay was nervous and scared at first but managed to reply, "Hello!" Lindsay was still eager to get away but her legs weren't moving and she couldn't move the rest of her body. Johnny then asked, "Hey are you hiding?" Lindsay smiled and lied, "Nope!"

She left him quite fast leaving him watching her run away and but she was so nervous. When she got back at her apartment she didn't know what to do so she called her friend, Alicia.

She hoped that Alicia would answer her prayers were answered when she heard a voice on the other line, "This is Alicia Masters, who's speaking?" Lindsay answered nervously but not so loud, "This is Lindsay!" Alicia replied, "What's up?" Lindsay spoke in the mouth-piece and said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out later?" Alicia then said in an all joking voice, "Well, it isn't late into midnight to spend time for a good friend." Lindsay looked at the clock and discovered what she meant and asked, "How did you know that?" Alicia knew because she had a clock that told her the time. Lindsay then said, "I was so scared to just leave Johnny like that, is he worried?" Alicia then replied, "No, but it's what Johnny's talking about all day long!" Lindsay wondered why Johnny took in interest in her. Lindsay was scared for two reasons, one: She didn't want to give up her identity. Two: She is very scared; she didn't know if those rumors were true about Johnny, she avoided anything that could that could ruin her identity.

She finished her conversation with Alicia and walked outside on her balcony. Her parents wanted her to get a fresh start after the accident and so she had to leave for New York. Lindsay's parents put her on the plane to New York and she was all alone. Lindsay thought about what Alicia had advised her, but she knew in order to not reveal herself. She had to be cautious. Alicia of course didn't know why but Lindsay was nervous and hesitant all the time anyway.

She wasn't nervous anymore, because she now had a plan. It was mid afternoon and Lindsay went out. She knew she had to go out because she had to relax her nerves by walking it off. On the way, she saw the sun setting. It was the most beautiful thing she seen. It wasn't that early and it wasn't that late. Lindsay sat on the park bench and enjoyed the view.

Lindsay then walked further into the park and noticed there was nobody around.

Suddenly, Lindsay felt someone clenching her shoulder real tight. It hurt badly; it felt like her arm was melting. Lindsay looked behind her and saw a man wearing a dark cloak. Her vision started to get blurry and she felt to the ground like a sack of potatoes.


	8. Vanished

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything form the comic books. I do own on character which is Lindsay. And I own nothing branded. _**

When Lindsay woke she found herself in a lab. She was deeply scared. She looked over at her shoulder and found it was bleeding but had no bandage on it. She wondered where she was and if her wound was infected.

Then she heard a voice directed her way. She moved her sore body to peer over to see the cloaked man in the park. He introduced himself as Doom. Lindsay knew she could get out of this but she felt so weak. She couldn't even move her hand to strangle this strange man that is hurting her.

Doom said, "I see you know the Fantastic Four!" She didn't react but she winced in pain as he poked her sore shoulder.

He said, "Really, no answer? Or is it that you don't know?" Lindsay said although she was in pain, "No, I don't know who the Fantastic Four really are." Doom looked surprised, "You want to know their real identities?" Lindsay clearly was willing to know but when she felt it was weird that he was having to conversation with her, she turned it down. Doom then said as he was sitting in the dark room, "You should know them, they are the people you see and are close with everyday." Lindsay then thought about it then figured he must have been stalking her and the people she hung out with were probably the Fantastic Four.

But she couldn't believe someone she didn't know, even though he was hinting it. "What do you want from me?" Lindsay asked. Doom then looking at some computer screens heard her raspy voice so he answered instantly, "I am holding you captive, so your friends come and save you, but of course you know what will happen." Lindsay then asked, "Are you going to kill me?" Lindsay couldn't understand why Doom wanted to get revenge or harm the Fantastic Four.

Then Doom turned to look at her and replied, "Yes." Startled a little by his response Lindsay asked, "Why?" Lindsay looked at his hand and noticed the electric sparks forming in his hands.

He came close to her and that's when she noticed she was tied up real good, although she couldn't move anyway. But as soon he come closer he explained, "I hold a grudge upon them. And I want to shatter their every existence. Not to kill them immediately but to make sure they feel pain, which I have felt. " Lindsay thought about what he just said and gathered, he must be sickly patient with how this plan was going to work slowly and really mad at them. "How will they know I am even kidnapped or held captive?" Lindsay asked for reinsurance.

He looked through his metal mask and answered, "Good question, I already left them a memo, and if they care about you they will come, and of course they will."

He then pulled her forcefully off the metal stretcher. She hissed but as the pain faded away she glanced at her arm and the blood was dried onto her blue sweater. Then a thought come to her mind; _why would the Fantastic four come to save me? _She began to doubt if she would ever get saved. Even she needed to be saved. Although she had the ability to teleport herself out of there. She felt very weak and couldn't for some reason. She was used to her powers and had experience with them and so this made her curious. She was pushed into a freezing cold room full of frozen materials, when she then turned around a pole hit her making her unconscious.

During,

"Hey, guys!" Johnny called out loudly. Sue rushed along with Reed into the room that Johnny was in. Ben stormed in with Alicia.

Sue was annoyed at first, "Johnny what is it this time?" Then Johnny stood there holding an envelope that was just sent and came from the Von Doom building which was a whole new business now, Sue looked at his serious face and knew it wasn't a joke.

He handed it to Sue who opened it and pulled out a note along with a portable hard drive. The note said, "Watch me." Sue and the others rushed over to the computer and Reed plugged it in.

Alicia was informed by Ben on what was going on because she was blind so she didn't know easily what was going on, she could only imagine what was happening and it was a nightmare.

When Reed plugged it in, and clicked on it; it showed footage of Lindsay lying on the ground. Sue looked at the corner of the footage and noticed there was sound. She turned the volume on only to hear; "You only have a limited time in saving her or she'll freeze to death." Sue noticed that Lindsay wasn't moving at all. Sue and the others saw the time start from 3 hours and skip to 2 hours because they were planning.

Sue picked up the computer microphone and pressed the button and said, "She's not moving." And with their surprise the footage was live and she got a response, "She isn't dead, she is just catching her beauty sleep." The Fantastic four didn't know what to do or what was wrong with her. "What if it's a trap?" Ben asked. Reed then announced, "We shall plan what we are going to do. And it's quite obvious it's a trap, Ben. But we need to save her. However, we must get there fast."

Meanwhile in the freezing room,

Lindsay was lying still on the floor. She dreamt that she was standing in mid-air and she jumped off a building in mid-air and it was then after she jumped in her dream she heard herself saying 'don't give up'

She awoke and checked herself for other major wounds. Her head ached; she felt the dropping blood blind her eyes until she found the strength to wipe it away. There were no new ones. She was still sore and she couldn't move. Her arm ached and it felt like it was chopped off. But it wasn't.

She looked around from where she was lying. She saw a camera in the corner and thought, _if that Doom guy is watching; he is truly disturbed. _Lindsay didn't know what to do. So she continued to lay there, in complete agony and pain.

Back at the Baxter Building,

"We don't even know where she is." Ben said after a while. Reed was already working on it. He was trying to trace where it was coming from. And he figured it out. But as Sue was talking he double checked. Sue then said, "Do you know where she is?" Reed answered immediately, "She is in Latveria. I don't know how she got there but I think we should move fast." They took their laptop with them in hopes of finding more clues.

They got there by using a vehicle they made long ago. When they got there, Johnny was up above flying all flamed on. Sue using her force fields to levitate herself and Reed simply stretched himself and walked normal. Ben however, just upset as ever begun to stomp his way there. Along the way, Reed helped Ben by creating walkways so he could get over rivers and whatever else.

When they finally got there they decided to split up. Johnny went with Ben and Reed with Sue. It obvious why Sue went with Reed. But Johnny wasn't bothered; he just wanted to find Lindsay.

Ben and Johnny walked down the empty hall. They understood they were underground. And Ben couldn't notice the moisture in the air because of his rock hide.

Johnny didn't see it at first, but Ben noticed Johnny shiver a little. Johnny then heated his body.

Ben asked, "Were you just shivering?" Johnny looked at Ben and was about to say a witty comeback but instead mumbled, "Not anymore. There!" Ben looked at Johnny running away and started to chase after him.

Sue and Reed didn't notice the warmness in the air until fire sprouted from the walls. Immediately, Sue conjured up a force field on instinct. "What the heck was that?" She asked but there was muffled answer from Reed. They could have been toasted marshmallows.

"Johnny come back here!" Ben yelled as loud as he could without shattering the glass that surrounded the place. Ben would have run into Johnny but he flamed on and was looking in a room that looked frosty.

Ben immediately knew and took action and broke down the door. Johnny saw Lindsay lying there. As he ran into the room he approached her and checked her pulse, He felt a steady pulse and was relieved.

Lindsay then opened her eyes and she felt relieved to see Johnny. Ben noticed her deep cuts.

Johnny asked, "Are you okay?" Her eyes were wide open. Doom was right, it was Johnny he was the Human Torch. She relaxed and thought about something else. Lindsay asked, "Where's Reed and Sue?" Johnny said, "I don't know." Johnny looked over at Ben who was relieved she was okay.

They hadn't met but Ben was sure that Johnny felt deep about her.

Sue felt to her knees and saw that Reed was no where to be seen. She heard a voice and the voice said, "Sue?" She went invisible and turned around and saw Reed lying on the floor. She immediately ran to his aid and helped him up. He dodged it and wasn't wounded. She heard Johnny's voice on her communicator saying, "We found Lindsay." She picked the receiver and spoke into the mouth piece, "Okay, We'll meet you." They made it out but saw Doom standing there in the way; Sue turned herself and Reed invisible, now that she had more control over her powers. She made it past Doom with him knowing. She had to remain quiet.

Lindsay then spoke up, "Reed and Sue, they are in trouble." Lindsay lifted herself up and began to walk down the hall only to be stopped by Ben who was cautious that she would bleed to death.

She was willing to save people she didn't know. But she was willing to do anything while bleeding to death. She would die. Johnny approached her and saw that she was worried and felt guilty. Johnny looked at her and thought, _there is something familiar about Lindsay. _Ben left the two alone as he waited for them ahead; talking to Sue when she found a safe place to talk.

Johnny looked at Lindsay who looked back at him. He didn't know who she was secretly and he didn't know they had met earlier but it made more sense to her now, on why he was scared. They began to walk out Johnny stopped bleeding by using his ability to tend to it. Lindsay walked out down the hall as Johnny followed.

They caught up with Ben who was now with Sue and Reed. Reed saw Lindsay's wounds and felt bad. Sue approached Lindsay and checked the wounds to make sure they weren't infected.

Reed then announced, "We are trapped, we can't get out." Lindsay looked at Reed and said, "He said he wants revenge, do you have any idea why? Wait, don't answer that he is just crazy and needs help." Reed looked at Lindsay and asked, "Who?" Lindsay replied in a raspy voice, "Doom." They all looked at each other and said, "Do you know what he wants?" Lindsay said, "He said he wanted revenge, but why?" Sue answered, "Doom was turned into a different person and tried to kill all of and didn't succeed. He was frozen and turned into a statue, kind of imprisoning him so he could do no harm to others." Johnny was listening to Sue, and there was no joking around. Lindsay tried to remember how see got there. She remembered the sounds and the trail. She turned her attention to the rest and said, "I think I know the way out."

They followed her and at the end of the hall there was a big door and Ben torn it down and there was an exit leading down a flight of stairs. The stairs didn't look stable. They looked as though they were falling apart.

The way they others came was one way only because the door gave out and closed behind them locking them in. Sue said, "I can create a force field if any one falls. Johnny I need you take Lindsay down there. Reed you help Ben." They followed orders. Reed helped Ben by creating a ramp to slide down. Sue levitated herself down and Johnny turned to me and asked, "Don't worry I won't burn you!" I nodded and felt myself being lifted up off the ground.

When Johnny landed he gently placed me on the ground and said, "See that wasn't scary." I knew he was joking by his smile.

We were safe. I saw a helicopter up above and Doom was in it. He yelled, "I see you found a way out. But you aren't getting away!" Lindsay was instantly confused at Doom's actions. Lindsay said, "Keep moving!" Reed asked, "But…" there was no time for agreement, they had to move. Doom pulled out what looked like a rocket launched. He aimed it at Johnny and Lindsay pulled him away and it exploded ahead of them. Sue saw it as it was about to happen and put up a force field to protect Lindsay.

They didn't know she had abilities. She wanted to escape, and wake up from the nightmare but it wasn't going to happen.

She stood there and before she knew it was over. Sue took down the plane with her force field along with Ben who was throwing it around. When Ben lowered the now trashed helicopter Doom was nowhere to be found.

They took Lindsay to their building and said, "Well, now you know we are the fantastic four." Ben pumped in, "Wait, you didn't know we were the fantastic four? That is so unusual." Johnny came in and sat down on the couch and said nothing. Lindsay said, "It's better to know the real you before knowing you are famous, isn't it?" Reed nodded.

Later,

Lindsay was at her apartment she tending to her wounds and noticed there was blood dried onto her skin so she picked up a cloth and wet it and wiped the blood off. And to her discovery she healed. She actually never had seen the healing process before.

She had a shower and thought about how she met the fantastic four and discovered they were her friends.

The next day,

She went back to school. She had been feeling weird all day.

The classroom was cold and so she put on a sweater. It helped. The instructor said, "Does any one of you know what the other name for spider is?" I raised my hand and looked around to learn that Peter had his hand up too. She found it odd that he knew a lot about spiders, but she thought nothing of it. She finished her class and left she never seen Johnny or peter after that because she wanted to get out fast. When she got home she watched the news, in hopes of seeing if anything was up. There was something wrong downtown.


End file.
